To Fillory and Further
by IRunWithWolves18
Summary: What if the Pevensie children went to Fillory instead of to Narnia where they thought they were going? How do they get back home when the only way is to convince four magicians who are ruling a land filled with the very thing they fought against in Narnia? Magic. I know this is a bad summary but I hope the story makes up for it.


To Fillory and Further

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, worlds, or themes in either "The Chronicles of Narnia" or "The Magicians". Chronicles of Narnia is the complete brain child of C.S. Lewis and The Magicians is owned by Lev Grossman, who wrote the books, and by the makers and producers of the television series.

Authors note: I am writing this story before the premiere of the second season and so am only using the sneak peaks and concept drawings for Fillory, the costumes and the castle throne room. Please do not hold this against me when reading if the "real" throne room and Fillory look completely different to how I am describing it.

-1—2—3—4—5—6—7—8—9—10—

-Chapter One-

The Pevensie children were lost. They had thought, upon entering the portal they had seen between the doorways, that they would be entering Narnia, the wondrous world that they had known for what felt like forever, but…this is not Narnia.

This world looked _similar_ to Narnia, but at the same time drastically different. There was a hum in the air of what the Pevensies dreaded was _Magic._ After all they went through with the White Witch Jadis and her magic, the very thought of there being magic here in this unfamiliar place made them very uneasy.

The four siblings had been walking for a while, trying to stay within the forest they had appeared in, not wanting to encounter anyone, or anything, that could see them as a threat. But that was easier said than done. Peter being the oldest had taken the lead with Edmund bringing up the rear keeping Susan and Lucy in the middle, something that the girls both rolled their eyes at. In the midst of the girls trying to convince their brothers to stop being so protective, a branch cracked to the left of Peter, stopping the conversation instantly. The siblings all turned to look and saw, to their upmost surprise, a human.

The young girl just stood there, eyes wide at the sight of the four siblings. Her basket, which she had been using to gather herbs and other plants from the forest with, dropped from her limp hand and when it hit the ground, she took off running as fast as she could. The Pevensies bolted after her, wanting to know where she was going since she was the first human that they had ever seen in a world like this, Narnia included.

Following the girl, the Pevensies came out at a worn foot-trail out of the forest. The trail led towards a village in the distance and the siblings could still see the girl running towards what could only be her home. At the edge of the forest, the siblings stopped and looked around. The village was large and obviously made by human hands, though primitive it seemed. At a loss, Peter looked over at his siblings and jerked his head towards the village as if to say, 'well, let's go'. They started down the trail, making it to the wall that surrounded the rim of the village before being stopped by a group of men who seemed like they were guards of some sort. They had obviously been told by the little girl that the siblings were following her and were seeing if they were dangerous.

Upon seeing that the four were humans and seemingly not in any way dangerous, the group of 'guards' parted down the middle to let a lone man through to the front. This man seemed more sophisticated than the others as if he was the mayor or something. The man, who introduced himself as Umbrus (he also explained that he was named after one of their gods, Umber), led the siblings to his home in the village and it turned out that yes; Umbrus was the mayor of Calas. Umbrus listened intently to their story, though he was a little skeptical. But you have to give him some credit, before the current monarchs arrived; no one had traveled between the worlds in a long time. The "Beast" that was Martin Chatwin made sure of it.

Umbrus decided to take the four travelers to see the Kings and Queens and see if they could help them. After all, only the Monarchs had powerful magic. Magic use was rare in Fillory and even fewer of those rare few could use it for something big like travel, let alone between worlds. 'But,' Umbrus thought, 'the harder part of this whole thing will not be getting to Castle Whitespire (though it will be hard); it will be when we get there.'

As they walked, Umbrus told the Pevensies about the people they were going to meet. "The Monarchs are not the most….welcoming; and they come off as standoffish with those outside of their small group. High King Eliot and High Queen Margo are the leaders of the four monarchs with King Quentin and Queen Alice being more reserved but still as powerful as their elder peers. The High King and Queen are both two years older and therefore more magically knowledgeable. As well, the four monarchs are joined by another magician, the Traveler Penny, who can jump between places, and worlds, if he has enough motivation, or so they say. He is very aloof and does not usually stick around the Castle unless he needs something from the Monarchs and wanders otherwise around Fillory. Many of the Fillorian people had never seen him and those who have rarely see him a second time. If you want to go home, you will need to appeal to the Monarchs and especially the Traveler. It is the only way I know that you may get back to your home."

-1—2—3—4—5—6—7—8—9—10—

Susan was at a loss. Looking around the entrance hall of Castle Whitespire she was trying to compare it to Cair Paravel as she remembered it and, she thought with a jolt, this castle was even grander than the Cair. Cair Paravel stood on a large hill overlooking the sea while Castle Whitespire was nestled in a valley surrounded by high mountains and still looked breathtakingly beautiful even dwarfed by the height of the mountains. The Castle was larger and more laid out in design than Cair Paravel but still seemed like a home, for that is what it was to the Monarchs isn't it? As she looked around, Susan noticed that all around the entrance hall were people staring at her and her siblings. Yes they were wearing 'different' clothing to the rest but why stare at them like that so blatantly?

As Susan marveled at what she saw, the other Pevensie siblings were more wary. Umbrus had left them at the entrance hall, saying that he could go no further without being summoned by the Monarchs first, as was Law. He left them at the mercy of the steward of the castle who looked down on them like he thought he was better than them and that they should act accordingly. Peter, always the "High King" he remained even so long after leaving Narnia, lifted his chin in defiance and just said that they needed to see the Kings and Queens. The steward sniffed haughtily, looking down his nose and just turned towards the doors that led more into the castle. The Pevensies followed, keeping close to each other and trying to not seem like they were afraid.

The steward finally reached what could only be the entrance to the throne room based on the elaborate decoration of the high double doors. Bracing his hands on the double doors, he opened them grandly and strode in, as if he was the most important person in the room. The Pevensies followed him in and stood in awe of the grandeur. The throne room was massive, with large pits of fire spread around to give light and vines hanging from the fifty-foot ceilings. On a large raised dais were a set of four thrones and between them a stair that led to a dais that branched off to the left and right. Only two of the four thrones were filled. A young man, barely twenty by the looks of him, with longish brown hair and a silver crown on his head, sat on the rightmost throne with his left arm braced on the back and a large book in his right hand, so thoroughly engrossed in what he was reading so much he didn't respond to the noise of the door opening. On the leftmost throne sat a young woman that looked the same age as the young man. Her blonde hair was halfway swept off the left side of her face and she had a silver filigree tiara on her head and glasses that glinted in the sun- and firelight flickering in the room. She was staring right at the group at the doorway. The Queen stood, her heeled shoes clicking, making the reading King look up himself and straighten on his throne, surprising the Pevensies. If he reacted to the sound of the Queen moving why didn't he react when they first came in? Peter had a sudden epiphany; the King had noticed and had reacted, just no more than flicking his eyes up and then back to his book, waiting for the Queen to acknowledge them first.

The steward strode closer to the dais. "Your Majesties, I am sorry to disturb you but these…strangers…demanded to speak with you." He turned back to the Pevensies and sneered before sweeping his arm to the two Monarchs. "I present, Their Majesties, Queen Alice and King Quentin, two of the esteemed Monarchs of Fillory."

Queen Alice, standing by her throne, turned her head slightly towards King Quentin, who stood and set his book on his throne and strode silently and purposely towards the Queen, who met him in the middle, near the stairs to the dais. They stood together silent, just staring at the group before the King waved raised his right hand and moved the fingers in intricate patterns and the fire-pits went out with a flash and the sunlight strengthened, startling the Pevensies, who were now very uneasy at the blatant display of magic in front of them.

There was a loud pop and two more people stood at the top dais near the large window. These two, obviously the last two Monarchs, were dressed more intricately than the other King and Queen. Queen Alice's quietly formal green dress and King Quentin's almost basic attire was very much outshone by the newcomers. The steward started along with the Pevensies but quickly recovered.

"Your Majesties," he said as he bowed. He quickly intruded them to the Pevensies saying, "May I present High King Eliot and High Queen Margo of Fillory. Your Majesties, four travelers that that have come to audience with you." As he spoke, the High King and High Queen strode down to join their fellow Monarchs at the stairs. High Queen Margo's elaborate white and gold gown and golden diadem shone as she moved and High King Eliot's matching (though opposite colored) clothing and black metal and gem studded crown made him look every inch the High King. All four of the Monarchs had blank faces, showing little emotions, making the Pevensies nervous. The High King waved a hand at the steward, who bowed and disappeared back out the door, leaving the Pevensies awkwardly standing in the solemn gaze of the four royals.

High King Eliot stared down his new guests and then nodded at his fellows, who each walked over to and took a seat on their thrones, none saying a word. After being given another nod, King Quentin moved his hands and four chairs appeared in front of the siblings, who sat down hesitantly. High Queen Margo raised her head a bit, as if to get a better look at the four siblings.

"Now, who are you and why do you request an audience with us?" the High Queen said, her voice softly flowing but with a hint of steel beneath.

Peter took a step forward, his siblings all looking a bit uneasy still. He cleared his throat nervously. "We," he said sweeping his arm at his siblings, "are the Pevensie siblings. I am Peter, this is my brother Edmund and my sisters Susan and Lucy," he said pointing to each in turn. "We are not from here…"

"Obviously," the High King interrupted sarcastically, sounding as if board senseless.

High Queen Margo pinched her fellow on the arm then gave Peter an encouraging look to continue. "A-as I was saying, we are not from Fillory, but from Earth." The Monarchs' eyes all sharpened. "We just appeared in the forest with no idea of how we got here. All we want to so return to our home. Umbrus, the man who brought us to your castle, said that you would be able to help us."

Queen Alice shook her head, "I wish we could…"


End file.
